Maxwell Chobani
Maxwell Chobani (born August 21st, 1985) is an American professional basketball player for the Mountain View Techies of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He stands 6 ft 9 (2.06 m) and weighs 250 pounds. Throughout the early stages of his career, Chobani spent most of his time playing power forward but has recently adopted the role of small forward. Chobani has won three NBA championships, five NBA Most Valuable Player awards, three NBA Finals MVP awards, four NBA scoring titles, and the NBA Rookie of the Year award. He has also been a part of eleven NBA All-star teams and is the Mountain View Techies’ all-time leading scorer and the first to bring a championship trophy to Mountain View. Chobani grew up north of the bay in Petaluma, California. His early success playing basketball as a child earned him the opportunity to play division one high school basketball. His family relocated to San Jose, California so that he could be closer to the school that recruited him, St. Francis High School in Los Altos, California. He soon began to dominate division one basketball and received national recognition. As a clear prospect to become the next NBA superstar of his generation, Chobani decided to skip college and entered the NBA right out of high school at eighteen years of age. He was selected first overall pick in the 2003 NBA draft by the Mountain View Techies. Chobani led the Mountain View Techies to their first ever playoff appearance and NBA finals appearance in 2006, losing to the Tim Duncan-led San Antonio Spurs in seven games. His efforts to bring a championship to the city of Mountain View did not stop there. In the 2007 season, Chobani returned new and improved earning every major award that could be earned by a player in the NBA. Chobani was 2007’s NBA leading scorer, Defensive Player of the Year, and the league’s Most Valuable Player. Proving all nay-sayers wrong, Chobani led the Mountain View Techies to their first ever NBA championship and received the Finals MVP award. Chobani’s success did not stop there, however, carrying the Mountain View Techies to five straight NBA finals appearances out of which he won three championships. In 2011, Chobani was on track to lead the Mountain View Techies on a sixth straight NBA playoff run but suffered a career threatening injury thirty games into the season. He tore his ACL and had to have season ending surgery. When Chobani returned in the 2012 season, it was clear that he had lost a step or two not quite performing like his old self. The Mountain View Techies attempted to revamp their roster in order to give Chobani more help, but it was not enough to make up for Chobani’s career-low performace. During this last season, after failing to make it past the second round of the playoffs, Chobani began to contemplate retirement leaving his future in the NBA in question. Outside of the basketball court, Chobani has acquired vast wealth due to his sponsorships and marketability. He has made appearances in various TV shows, and movies demonstrating that his skills extend beyond the basketball court. In 2011, Chobani was extended an important role in a summer blockbuster, but turned it down to focus on his recovery.